


Brave

by trashycatarcade



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A LOT OF DIALOGUE, Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe, Galra Keith (Voltron), Getting Together, Injury, M/M, Minor Violence, Prince Keith (Voltron), Slave Lance, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashycatarcade/pseuds/trashycatarcade
Summary: The moments that Lance and Keith are brave for each other.





	Brave

Keith had never met a slave with as much snark as Lance. Growing up as a Galran Prince, he had become accustomed to be waited on by slaves. As he aged, he had started to feel less okay with the practice, but feared the repercussions of disobeying his father. Keith was pretty sure that Lance was around his own age, he had only recently come to the main ship along with a large group of other Alteans. 

 

Lance had been assigned to Keith as simply someone to clean his small wing on the ship. He initially didn’t speak to Keith, even when Keith addressed him. Keith thought he was deaf until he saw Lance conversing with another slave with ease in a hallway. The next day Keith confronted him about it. 

 

Keith approached Lance, he cleared his throat to get his attention. Lance straightened up from where he had been bent over and scrubbing the floors. Lance looked at him expectantly, his eyebrows raised. 

 

“Why won’t you speak to me?” Keith asked. Keith was utterly surprised when Lance dramatically rolled his eyes and leaned back down to continue his scrubbing. 

 

“It’s a simple question, answer it.” Keith huffed, getting irritated. He wasn’t trying to be mean, he just was curious. 

 

“Because, I have nothing to say that wouldn’t get me in trouble.” Lance grunted, not looking up from his work. 

 

“I wouldn’t mind.”

 

“Yeah, sure. You say that, but I’d rather not be the one getting the shit beat out me of tomorrow because I said something you don’t like. Yup, no thank you, I’m just gonna quietly do my work.” Lance replied. 

 

Keith had never heard a slave swear, ever. Not even when he was forced to sit in court and seen slaves beaten for breaking rules. Keith decided then that he liked Lance. 

 

…

 

Only a few months later, Lance talked to him again. Keith had walked into the room that Lance was working on and noticed Lance’s shoulders shaking. 

 

“Are you okay?” Keith asked, keeping his distance. Lance shook his head, not turning around. Keith frowned, stepping towards Lance. 

 

“I know you’re going to say no, but I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if I didn’t ask. I haven’t seen my sister in half a year, she’s been staying on a different part of the ship and works in the kitchen. S-someone told me she got… she got attacked by an officer when she was in her room last night. I need to know she’s okay,” Lance’s voice was shaky and Keith could tell Lance had been crying. Keith wasn’t surprised by the news of Lance’s sister, a lot slaves were assaulted by other officers. They weren’t supposed to, the slaves belonged to Zarkon or other higher ups in the empire. 

 

“I-I’m sorry I asked, I shouldn’t have. I’m so-”

 

“You know, all of a sudden I’m really feeling like something to eat. Go ask someone in the kitchens about that.” Keith interrupted him. Lance’s face showed his relief and nodded. 

 

“Thank you, Prince Keithek.” Lance darted out of the room and Keith watched him leave. 

 

…

 

“You can call me Keith, by the way.” Keith said the next day. Lance looked up in confusion from where he was changing the bed sheets. 

 

“What?” Lance asked. 

 

“Yesterday, you called me Prince Keithek. You can just call me Keith from now on.” Keith told him. 

 

“Okay… Keith.” Lance smirked. Keith was taken back by Lance’s expression. He looked good… really good. Keith wished that he could see Lance smile. 

 

…

 

Keith continued to send Lance to the kitchens frequently, knowing that it was the least he could do to help Lance without raising suspicion. They occasionally would spare a few words, Keith couldn’t deny wanting to get to know Lance better. Lance was a closed book, he didn’t say anything about himself or anything close to personal. Keith understood, if he were in Lance’s position he couldn’t imagine he would be very pleasant. Keith wished Lance would just understand that he was different, that he wasn’t going to punish him for anything. 

 

Keith felt a yearning to be Lance’s friend, to help him. If he could, to save him.

 

…

 

Keith was wandering the ship late at night, not a rare occurrence due to his difficulty sleeping. He passed by sentries stationed around the ship, they didn’t flinch, programed to recognize him. He found himself turning onto one of the decks of the ship with a large window that displayed space around the ship. He was startled when he noticed the silhouette of someone in front of the window. 

 

Keith began to turn back around and retreat to his room, when he realized he was familiar with this particular silhouette. It was Lance. He approached the other boy cautiously, so not to frighten him with his presence. When he was close enough to touch Lance, he spoke up. 

 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” He said quietly. Lance did jump a little, but his stature returned when he looked up and saw Keith. 

 

“Y-yeah, it is. I’m sorry, I know I’m not allowed to be in this part of the ship, especially at this time of night. I’ll leave-”

 

“No! No, stay, it’s alright. I don’t mind.” Keith interrupted him. Lance looked at him curiously as Keith sat down beside him. Keith hoped Lance would stay. Lance sighed and looked away, his eyes trained on the view in front of him. Keith turned away too and allowed silence to settle over the pair.

 

“Why are you being nice to me?” Lance’s inquiry broke the silence. 

 

“I don’t agree with my father’s practices. I don’t think that we should enslave groups of people just because we can. It’s wrong and I don’t want to treat you like you’re beneath me. If I can allow you at least a little freedom, why wouldn’t I.” Keith replied.

 

Lance was startled by Keith’s response. He had had a feeling that Keith wasn’t conforming to the laws of the Galra Empire. Keith was different, Lance could see that. He had been eternally grateful when Keith had let him go to his sister and now he wasn’t turning him in for being out of the slaves wing. How had he gotten so lucky?

 

“Well, I’m heading back to my quarters, if someone sees you tell them I had sent you for something and you got lost.” Keith told him and stood. On his way out, Lance called out to him. 

 

“Thank you, Keith.”

 

…

 

The pair met on the deck every few nights after that. At first, they wouldn’t say much to each other, Lance was still worried that Keith wasn’t as great as he said he was. But Keith proved himself to be good company and eventually Lance opened up about himself. Keith and Lance exchanged stories of their youth. 

 

Lance started to consider Keith closer to a friend than a prince he served. Lance knew it was dangerous to feel that way, but Keith was kind, honest, and watched out for him. He enjoyed Keith’s company late at night when they met up. 

 

It must have been close to three in the morning when all of a sudden Lance felt a pressing weight against his side. Lance almost laughed seeing Keith leaning against him, eyes closed blissfully. His mouth opened in a heavy inhale, followed by a just as heavy exhale. He had fallen asleep! 

 

Lance sat there for a little while longer, waiting for Keith to wake back up, but it never happened. Lance eventually had to take initiative and moved a little, hoping the jostle would wake him up. To little avail, Keith stayed asleep against him. Lance stayed still for another few moments until he had an idea. 

 

Lance was more than surprised when Keith didn’t even twitch while he carried him back to his room. Keith continued to breathe steadily and his eyes stayed shut. Lance had access to Keith’s wing, so it was easy getting Keith to his bed. When he set the older boy into his bed, Keith shifted around. His eyebrows pinched together in discontent and he mumbled something. Lance stared at the wrinkles on his forehead and reached out to smooth them. Keith snuggled into the pillows after and Lance smiled. Keith was actually quite cute. 

 

Lance retreated back to his room and flopped into bed. He couldn’t ignore the way he longed to stay with Keith for the night, just to simply see him so vulnerable and carefree. Lance could see that Keith’s job in the empire troubled him, Keith wished he could help those of the planets under the rule of the Galra instead of enslave them. 

 

Lance sighed, how was he ever going to fall asleep with Keith on his mind?

 

…

 

Keith woke up in his bed more than disoriented. When had he gone to bed? The last thing he remembered was being on the observation deck with Lance.. Oh. He fell asleep, but how did he get back to his room… OH.

 

…

 

Keith found that he wasn’t very good at staying up late, he found himself falling asleep often on his and Lance’s late night meetings on the observation deck. One night, though, he woke up mid trip back to his room, Lance carrying him. He shut his eyes tightly, not wanting the moment to end, never wanting to forget the feeling of Lance cradling him so tightly against his chest and the warmth radiating from the other boy. 

 

An overwhelming feeling of sadness rushed over him. This was all a fantasy… he and Lance could never be together like he so desperately hoped. Keith was already too invested, his hopes were too high, he needed to stop whatever this was. He clenched his eyes shut, willing tears away. He had to stop, before Lance got hurt. 

 

So he stopped showing up to the observation deck. He stopped talking to Lance during the day, started avoiding him. Keith saw the hurt in Lance’s eyes when they did happen to cross paths, but he knew this was for the best. At least, he thought it was. This went on for nearly three weeks until Lance approached him. 

 

Three sharp knocks at his door in the evening had drawn him to Lance, who was waiting for him on the other end. He had his arms crossed and his body language screamed,  _ I’m pissed at you! _

 

“You’ve been ignoring me.” Lance stated. Keith sighed and stepped out of the way for Lance to come into his room and shut the door. Lance didn’t go far into the room and stayed standing, arms still crossed. 

 

“Not exactly-”

 

“Nope! Exactly. You’re barely around your wing during the day and you haven’t come to the observation deck in weeks! What the hell?” Lance was not even attempting to keep his voice down. 

 

“It’s for the best, Lance, we shouldn’t get comfortable with how things were.”

 

“And why not?” Lance huffed. 

 

“Because! It’s not safe! I’m not supposed to be friends with my slave, we aren’t supposed to hang out late at night! We were going to get caught and you were going to get hurt.” Keith frowned. 

 

“I don’t care.”

 

“You don’t care?” 

 

“Keith, I like you… in a more than friendly way and I can see that you feel the same way! Who cares about the risk, I certainly don’t. I’ve never felt this way before about someone, I’m not going to give up that easily.” Lance said passionately and stepped towards Keith. 

 

“How are you so brave?” Keith asked and took a step towards Lance too. 

 

“I don’t know, all I know is that I want to be with you, no matter the consequences. Please Keith, be brave for me,” Lance took Keith’s hands in his and waited with bated breath. Keith saw the hope in Lance, it gave Keith hope too. Maybe they could do this, and someday maybe they could escape this together.

 

“Okay,” Keith breathed out. Lance smiled big and bright before releasing Keith hands in favor of throwing his arms around him. 

 

…

 

Keith knew something was wrong as soon as he was summoned into the throne room by one of his father’s servants. He followed the servant with a feeling of foreboding, whatever was waiting in the throne room was unknown to him. Keith was not usually summoned unless it was important, he knew he wasn’t his father’s favorite child, that would be Lotor. Though Lotor had a bit of a rebellious streak, his father would choose to rely on Lotor over Keith in a heartbeat. 

 

The large heavy doors of the throne room were opened by two guards and Keith walked in with heavy footsteps. His father, Zarkon, sat in the throne, Haggar by his side, along with other people high up in the empire and their slaves. Keith approached the throne and stopped in front of his father, the room was silent. 

 

“Father, I was summoned.” Keith kept his voice steady, knowing if he showed any fear or nerves, his father would leech onto them and drag Keith through the dirt. 

 

“Yes, some troubling information has come to my attention pertaining one of your slaves,” Zarkon smirked. Keith’s heart stopped and he inhaled sharply. No. They had been so careful over the months since they had gotten together. They stopped going to the observation deck as often in favor of hiding away in Keith’s room. They never interacted outside of his or Lance’s rooms. How could this be happening?

 

“Your slave, #L3103, was found wandering the halls unaccompanied and under no orders on a few occasions over the past months. I thought a public punishment would best fit this predicament. It’s best to keep the slaves in line, you know. Showing them what would happen should they choose to disobey the empire will do them good.” When his father finished speaking, the doors opened again, all eyes shifted to the slave being dragged in by two sentries. Keith kept his face emotionless, if he slipped up it would only cause more trouble for him. Lance.  _ His _ Lance. 

 

He looked like he had already gotten roughed up since Keith last saw him. This was Keith’s fault, if he hadn’t allowed Lance to see his sister in the kitchens of the ship, if he had just controlled himself and denied Lance, Lance never would have been caught. They should have been more careful. 

 

“I feel that a whipping and branding shall be efficient for punishment.” His father said as Lance and the sentries reached the front of the room. Haggar stepped to Keith and handed him a whip. The weapon felt heavy in his hand and he turned to Lance. 

 

Lance showed no fear, knowing it would only please Zarkon. He stood stoically, looked more in control than Keith. Lance was turned facing away from Keith and his shirt was ripped off of him by one of the sentries. Keith stared at the expanse of skin he was about to mar for a moment too long.

 

“Get on with it.” Zarkon said gruffly and Keith winced at his booming voice. Keith stepped back from Lance a little and took a deep breath. He pulled the whip backwards and brought it back down in a harsh motion. It hit Lance’s skin with a crack. Keith watched Lance’s body shudder, but not a noise came from him. An angry red welt already started to rise on his skin. 

 

“Now Keith, don’t go easy on him, he disobeyed you.”

 

The whip broke skin after the fourth lashing. Lance couldn't hold back the broken noise that escaped past his lips. Keith continued, watching Lance’s golden brown skin turn red with blood. Finally, after what Keith counted to be twenty-three, Zarkon stopped him. 

 

The branding was worse. The wounds inflicted by the whip would heal, the brand would be permanent feature on Lance’s chest. Haggar burned the letter D right below his collarbone for disobedience. Keith would never forget the screams. 

 

When it was over, Lance was dragged out of the throne room to, Keith assumed, the slave’s quarters. The people watching dispersed and Keith was left alone with his father. 

 

“I hope you've learned your lesson, I will not tolerate you treating those below us with favor. I will make you kill him next time.” Zarkon addressed Keith sternly. 

 

“Yes, father.” 

 

…

 

When Keith was sure it was safe, he snuck away from his wing of ship and headed towards the slave's quarters, a bag of things to aid Lance in tow. He found Lance’s room easily, he had been there countless times before. He didn't knock, not wanting to make noise and attract any attention. Lance was curled up in bed, his wounded back facing Keith and Keith trembled at the sight. The door shut behind him and Keith dropped to his knees in front of the bed. 

 

Lance shook with silent sobs as Keith cleaned and dressed his wounds. Once Keith was finished, Lance leaned forward against Keith, tucked his head into the crook of Keith's neck, and let more tears fall. Keith held Lance gently, afraid of hurting him in his current condition. 

 

“I'm sorry, this is all my fault.” Keith said, his voice wavering with emotion. 

 

“It's not, I know that wasn't you.”Lance murmured. 

 

“I'm getting you out of here, we'll leave as soon as tomorrow.” Keith swore and Lance huffed.

 

“Don't make promises you won't keep.”

 

They had had this conversation before, Lance knew Keith was scared. He had always known that, but Lance had never addressed that fear and lack of bravery so directly before. 

 

“I'm serious. I don't want you to ever get hurt again, you shouldn't be treated like this, like you're property.” Keith pulled back to look into Lance's eyes. Lance looked to the floor instead.

 

“I am, though. When Altea was defeated, we lost our independence. It happened, nothing will change that.” Lance was losing his light, his hope for a brighter future.

 

“Lance, we'll leave, hide from the empire. You won't be my property, no one will ever control you again.” Keith insisted. It upset Keith to see Lance so hopeless, so defeated. 

 

“I can't leave my sister.” Lance frowned. 

 

“I'll have Thace get your sister, he'll follow my orders. I know a place where we'll be safe, hidden. Please Lance, let me take you away from here.” Keith pleaded. Lance looked to Keith's eyes, searching for lies and betrayal, but only found love. 

 

“I-I,” Lance stuttered and shook his head. The tables had turned.

 

“Lance. We either leave or stop this. Keeping this up here isn’t option, I can’t let you risk your life for me.” Keith gave no other options. If Lance wanted to stay, Keith wouldn’t force him to leave, but he also wouldn’t continue to risk Lance’s life. He cared too much for Lance’s safety. 

 

“You don’t get to fucking make decisions like that for me. If I want to give up my life for you, I get to decide. I’ve always known the consequences.” Lance raised his voice.

 

“It’s as much of your decision as it is mine.” Keith stated, shushing Lance. 

 

“Can I just have some time to think about this? Sneaking around the ship is one thing, becoming fugitives and living in hiding for the rest of our lives is another.” Lance said, quieter. 

 

“The longer we stay here, the more my father will catch on. We don’t have time. Are you even thinking about what happened to you today? What he made me do to you? He promised me that he would make me kill you next time.” Lance stared at Keith with disbelief. 

 

“Keith! You think that I’ve forgotten the events of today? I’ll never forget. I just… don’t feel like I’m in the best state to make life altering decisions right now.”

 

“Then let me make them for you. I can handle this, I can get us to safety.” Keith argued. Lance huffed and turned away from Keith.

 

“Lance, be brave for me.” Lance took a deep breath and stood. He paced the span of the small room a few times in silence. 

 

“Fine, but I want my sister taken back to Altea, to my grandparents. She’d be in more danger if she was with us.” Lance gave in and Keith smiled. Keith stood, too, and pulled Lance into a hug. 

 

“We’ll be okay, I promise.” Keith had to be brave for once in his life, to stand up to the empire his father built, the empire that has enslaved hundreds of alien races, the empire he has hated for his entire life. He had to be brave for Lance. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in my head for a while and wrote the last half in September. Came back to it and filled in the beginning and now here it is! Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
